Moonlight Swim
by deancasamericaengland
Summary: Cas just want to go night-swimming, but what happens when Dean joins him? After diving lessons and some splashing fun, Castiel sees something spectacular. Fluff. Destiel (Also on AO3)


The sound of Sam's computer echoed across the hotel room. Dean was sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of Friends and Castiel was on the chair watching as well. It was silent, aside from the occasional laughter that came from Dean when a joke was said on the show. The boys had been pretty lucky with this particular hotel room-it was clean, cozy, and there was a pool outside the building that was open for 24 hours. After a while, Castiel stood up and went over to Sam.

"What's the temperature outside?" He asked.

"Now? It is 79 degrees."

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?"

"Cas, we are in America. It's always going to be Fahrenheit." Sam replied.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go swimming." Castiel announced. Dean looked up from the television.

"Why do you want to swim? It's late at night!" Dean chimed in.

"I feel like it."

"Do you even have a bathing suit?" Dean asked. "Because you are sure as hell not using one of mine."

"I picked one up earlier at this store I was at," Castiel replied.

"Uh, alright. Have fun." Dean told him, now back to watching Friends. Castiel grabbed a towel from the hotel bathroom and set off. Sam went back to typing on his computer. About ten minutes passed when Sam piped up.

"You know you want to go, so just go," Sam began.

"Go where?" Dean questioned.

"To the pool."

"Why would I want to?"

"To be with Cas." Sam raised his eyebrows and looked over at Dean.

"Why the hell would I want to. He wanted to swim, probably by himself. Just because he used to be my former angel does not mean I have to be with him every twenty seconds!" Dean's face turned slightly red.

"Alright man."

Sam stayed silent. Until two minutes later.

"Denial is just a river in Africa." He announced.

"Sam, I'm going to kill you," he sighed. "After I swim." Sam smirked.

"It's hot! Whaddya expect for me to do, die in here?" Dean glared. He went into the other room to put on his suit. He grabbed a towel and left, muttering "I just want to swim," under his breath. Sam continued on with his research, hoping to find a case to work on.

"That pool better be heated." Dean muttered to himself.

"The pool is kept at a decent temperature of seventy-two degrees fahrenheit. Enjoy your evening, sir." An employee at the desk answered. Dean, surprised and a little embarrassed that the clerk heard him, managed to stutter a "thank you" before leaving for the pool.

Castiel absolutely loved the pool. Especially when it was just himself. He was running out of ideas of what to do. He tried to swim laps, but got tired after one. He didn't dare try a handstand. Castiel saw something that caught his eye. A white board, attached to this...this...thing. He got up out of the pool and walked up to it. It looked..._unsafe._ Castiel put one foot on it, and eventually put his other foot on it. The board sank under his weight, but only a little bit.

"Hey, you know you are supposed dive off of those." A voice called. Castiel spun around a little too fast and fell into the pool.

"Surprised to see me?" Dean chuckled as he walked on up to the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, coming up out of the water.

"To swim. This is a pool, is it not?" Dean smirked and took off his shirt.

"No, it-it is…"

"Good." Dean jumps in, making a rather large splash. Cas blocked his face, very annoyed.

"What the hell was that for?" Cas exclaimed.

"What?"

"You just splashed me."

"So? You were already wet," Dean smirked and started to splash Castiel again. "Here, have some MORE!"

"De-Dean...you...need...to...stop!" Cas shouted while laughing, trying to prevent water from going into his eyes. Dean started to laugh as well. After several minutes of the two splashing each other and laughing, Dean finally spoke.

"Cas, do you want me to teach you how to dive?" Dean asked. "It's fairly easy, once you, you know, get the hang of it. It's also really fun."

"Uh, sure." Castiel replied. Dean smiled and got out of the pool. He beckoned Cas to follow him.

"So, uh, notice my stance," Dean put his hands above his head and together, with his knees slightly bent. "My hands are in sort-of like a praying position, except above my head. My knees are bent, but only a little. And, uh, notice how the board is bouncy? You need to use it to spring up. Here, watch me." Dean took a deep breath, sprang up, and landed in the water with a perfect dive.

"I don't know if I can do that-" Cas began.

"Oh shut up, of course you can! Everyone can." Dean interrupted. "Now get on the board." Castiel hesitated, but reluctantly got on the board.

"So...like...uh...praying position?" Cas put his hand up. He looked to Dean. "Now what?"

"Knees slightly bent." Dean answered. Castiel looked at the water, took a gulp, and jumped. He lost all of his form and a loud _SPLASH_ was made when he hit the water, belly first.

"Ow!" Castiel exclaimed as he got up out of the water. His stomach and chest were red.

"Why did you belly flop?" Dean asked, slightly cringing at seeing the red mark.

"I wasn't trying to...I-"

"You were what?"

"I was scared."

"Aww, Cas, come on, it's okay," Dean smiled. "Don't be scared. Try again, but make sure you keep the form and go head first. You can do it Cas, I know you can."

"Okay, I'll try." Cas proceeded to get on the board again. He got his form ready: hands in praying position above the head and knees slightly bent. He looked at Dean, and when he realized Dean was smiling at him, he smiled too. He looked back at the water and jumped. He arched his back and went face first, closing his eyes. He hit the water with a soft _splash_. He came back up and found Dean clapping.

"That was alright. You are getting there. If you keep working on it, you'll be great in no time." Dean remarked.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem," Dean smirked and pointed towards the other side of the pool. "Hey what's that over there?"

"What? Whe-" Dean pushed Castiel into the pool and started to laugh.

"You'll pay," Castiel told him. He held his arm up. "Help me up." Dean laughed and grabbed his arm.

"You know Cas, I thin-" Dean stopped as he was suddenly pulled down into the pool. It was Castiel's turn to laugh.

"This time I was the one who tricked you." Castiel exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh shut up, you." Dean splashed his face, which ensued yet another splash fight between the two.

Sam stopped typing and looked up and out the window. He saw the two figures known as Dean and Castiel running around the pool and in the pool splashing each other. He smirked.

"Those two are such children." He chuckled.

"Woah, Dean, look!" Castiel swam up to edge of the pool and pointed to the rather large moon above them.

"That's a...really big moon. It's been a long time since I've seen a moon this big and beautiful." Dean replied, leaning on the edge as well.

"It's really cool. Doesn't compare to heaven but it's still wonderful to look at," Castiel exclaimed and looked at Dean. "You say it's been a long time. Why?"

"Well, believe it or not, this is a rare sight. You usually don't see a moon this big."

"When was the last time you saw this?"

"I, uh, well, it was when I was with a girl. I had taken her to prom, which is kind of like this huge dance thingy, and after we went underneath a tree where we saw this moon. I kissed her, then. Pretty romantic, I guess." Dean admitted.

"That's sweet." Castiel smiled.

"Yeah." The two just leaned on that edge and stayed silent, watching the moon. It was large and beautiful.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked at Castiel. "What is it?"

"Oh...I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About what you said. You said the last time you experienced such a beautiful sight was with a girl. Do you...perhaps miss her?" Castiel asked.

"No, I do not miss her. She turned out to be emotionally unstable and tried to kill me."

"Oh." Castiel's voice was a little muffled. Dean's eyes traced Castiel's body and a smile formed on his face. His eyes, his face, that little spot on his cheek, the muscles, everything.

"Dean?" Cas turned his head and was taken aback to find the hunter close to him. "Dean…"

Dean took a deep breath and leaned forward, surprising Castiel by catching his lips onto Castiel's. His lips were soft, and it was like he was kissing heaven itself. Castiel slowly started to kiss back, parting his lips and putting a hand on Dean's cheek. It was wanted, it was mutual, it was needed, it was love.

Sam came into the living room/kitchen area carrying all of these papers. They were mostly cases that they could possibly solve. He went to go put them down by his laptop when something in the window caught his eye. Forgetting to put the papers down he walked over to the window.

"Oh my god!" Sam dropped everything he was holding and fell backwards, catching his fall with the table. "Th-that's…"

In the window he could see a giant moon, and underneath it, at the edge of the pool, were those two figures kissing. "Th-that's Dean a-and Cas…" He stood watching for a moment when he let out a smirk.

"Just a swim, he said," He laughed. "This is going to be fun when they get back."

Dean finally pulled away. He stared into Castiel's eyes.

"That was…" Castiel began.

"Interesting? Yeah, I know. Never really did that before." Dean interrupted.

"Never did what before?"

"Kissed a guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Dean exclaimed. "But it was pretty cool, I guess." Castiel smiled.

"Pretty cool? I think it was absolutely wonderful." Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean again. This time Castiel's tongue traced Dean's entrance. Dean welcomed him. It was by far one of the best kisses he had ever had. With one arm on the edge, a hand on Cas's cheek, he was happy. And the moon shone even brighter.


End file.
